Conventionally, a wheelchair is known which drives wheels by applying power corresponding to a rotation command to the wheels when the rotation command is given by a user such as a passenger of the wheelchair or a caretaker. For example, in a wheelchair described in Japanese Patent Application No. JP09-215713A, a force applied to each of left and right wheels by a passenger is detected as an example of a rotation command by a user, auxiliary power is calculated based on this detection value by a controller and a current value corresponding to the auxiliary power is given to a drive motor for each wheel. Specifically, the controller calculates output information (e.g. current value to be applied to the drive motor here) for controlling the drive motor for the wheel based on input information (e.g. force applied to each wheel by the passenger and rotation speed of each wheel here) related to a drive control of the wheels, and each wheel is driven based on this output information.